


Kill la Kill AU XLVIII:  Meaningful Name

by Amoridere



Series: Kill la Kill Alternate Universe [18]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Mother-daughter chit-chat about how each of them got their names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill la Kill AU XLVIII:  Meaningful Name

"Maman, how come Papa calls you 'Raggie'?" I asked, to which she responded, "It's a nickname and, to be honest, I tend to prefer being called that over my real name." That was kinda weird, 'cause "Ragyou" is her name and almost everyone calls her that, regardless if she told them to or not. Of course, we're not allowed to call her that, as we're (save Mako) her children, though, that doesn't stop us from calling her that when we want her attention. "How come you don't much like being called your real name?" I asked her, curious.

"Because, I just don't and, besides, people very seldom used my real name. Even Sukuyo didn't, actually, she mostly called me 'Flower' or 'Nightlight' and, in turn, I called her her nickname, which was 'Turtle', so, frankly, that would be why I tend to prefer a nickname to my actual name." she then replied. As she answered, I thought about my nickname, "Noogie", and wondered where'd it came from. From what I did know, Ryuuko mostly called me that when she was little and I could never figure out why she called me that, so I asked, "How come Ryuu called Satsuki her name or something close to it, yet she called me 'Noogie'?"

"Oh, that's easy, well, when she started to talk and say names, she never could seem to say yours and when she did it came out as, well, 'Noogie', so you were 'Noogie' ever since."

"Okay, how did Sukuyo end up with the nickname 'Turtle'?"

"Apparently, that nickname came from two things. One, she had a pet turtle or, well, a turtle she called her pet, seeing as said turtle was treated as though it were a pet, despite not really being one, and, two, whenever she rolled over on her back, she never could seem to figure out how to roll back over on her front. In that vein, people still call her 'Turtle', as not too many know her real name and her own parents called her that, then again, said parents were really absent-minded. They loved her and were quick to give her whatever she needed, of course, it's just they were so absent-minded to the point of borderline negligence, which was obvious as she mostly roamed about the town, going wherever."

"Okay. So how did you get your name?"

"My mother didn't really seem care, so she named me whatever she thought of at the time. Better to have had a name than to have had none at all."

"I suppose but how did I get my name? 'Nui' doesn't sound like much of a name, Maman."

"I was wondering when you'd ask that, anyway, _we_ , your father and I, didn't name you 'Nui', a then two-year old Satsuki did and 'Nui' was one of the things she could say at the time, along with that you responded to that as your name, so it came naturally to name you that, so 'Nui' you were and always will be."

"Okay, how did Sats get her name?"

"Well, I think it came from the fact that her being born made me think of moonlight, along with the fact that it was a full moon when she was born and that she was born in May."

As we were talking, almost like a ghost, Ryuu seemed to have materialized from nowhere, asking, "What about my name, I mean, who the fuck names their kid something that means 'abandoned child'?!" Maman looked up at the ceiling for a moment before gathering Ryuu in her arms. Being hugged did calm her but it didn't make her sulky mood go away. It was quitet for a little before Maman spoke again.

She said, "Yes, it does also mean that, however, we didn't name you for that, actually, we named you 'Ryuuko' for the meteor shower we had the fortune of seeing on the night you were born, while you were in my arms, thus you were 'Mommy's little meteorite' and, meteor showers, like you, are special, which is to say, we are blessed to have seen a meteor shower and we are blessed to have had you, a happy, healthy, rabunctious baby girl Ryuu. However, the alternative meanings are 'wandering' or 'stray child', which would also apply to you in a way. You are a lost lamb, a little girl whose lost her way, yet, in some way, yearns to find it again, thus making you a stray or, for that matter, a wanderer, in that you aren't sure as to how, the opposite of being abandoned, actually, you are very much loved and your father and I never, not once, thought of abandoning you and throwing you away like trash and we never would for as long as either us lived and even beyond."  
  
I never did think of Ryuuko's name as having that sort of meaning. For awhile, Ryuu basically live kind of how a stray would, yet she yearned to be free from her wandering, although she couldn't free herself, she's needed help. A lost lamb cannot find its way back without some sort of guidence and help and, it was through said guidence and help, Ryuu slowly learns to find her away again. She was a stray meteorite that was trying to find her way to Earth and that was special in itself.

As I thought about that, I was thrown back to the thoughts of my own name, which made me feel gross. I remembered how assholish I had been to Satsuki and, yet, the fact she gave me a name showed she loved me much more than she could have articulated at the time. She could barely talk, got around mostly by toddling or being carried, didn't even have the comprehension to know where babies come from, even if they grew in vats, still in diapers, and, yet, she gave me a name. Sometime or another, soon or before our time runs out, I will have to tell her I was sorry for ever being so mean to her.


End file.
